


Bad Hair Day

by floralfrog



Series: The Timeline where June and Dove are Trans and Married [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Haircuts, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Dave Strider, Trans Female John Egbert, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralfrog/pseuds/floralfrog
Summary: A ficlet about loving your wife. Need I say more?
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, June Egbert/Dove Strider
Series: The Timeline where June and Dove are Trans and Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bad Hair Day

“Darlin', you’re such a shitty hair dresser, this is fucking ridiculous.” You breathe through your nose, trying not to laugh. June sends a puff of air out of her mouth, up into her shitty bangs, and she giggles openly. “I know! I just had to do it, though.” God, she makes you break and laugh as you carefully fix the hack-job known as her new bangs.

June is your best friend, your fucking homie, your  _ wife _ . You two have been close a long ass time and you’ve both discovered yourself together, yet you still can’t believe it all happened. You can’t believe she agreed to marry you, you can’t believe she helped you be okay with going outside in dresses, you can’t believe she taught you that it’s okay to be trans and you don’t have to be a man. You can be yourself, who you really are, and you can be with her. You also can’t believe she did this to her bangs!

“June, I love you, but please never cut your own hair again.” She laughs, much more hearty than her earlier giggles, and nods. “Not everyone is Rose’s sister, babe, we didn’t all get free hair cutting tutorials.” She teases, to which you shake your head. “YouTube is free.”


End file.
